


To The Moon & Back

by Dajichan



Series: Song Trilogy [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coincidences, Crushes, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Daniel and Fernando are in an unspoken friends with benefits agreement.What if one of them wanted more?
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres
Series: Song Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746892
Kudos: 7





	To The Moon & Back

**Author's Note:**

> The song to this part is Savage Garden's "To the moon & back".
> 
> https://youtu.be/HCm6gRHINqA

"Shit. Shit!"   
Fernando mewled quiet protest when the nice warm body left his arms so abruptly. He blinked and yawned, then focused his sleepy eyes on Danny hurrying around the room to find his clothes. 

"Fuck." 

Fer pressed his lips together, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Dan in the dried cum covered shirt. He has so won the bet about how far the Dane could spurt with his _help_. 

"That's not funny, I have to go home for another one and then I'm late and Martin will kill me, fuck!" 

Fer shrugged. "You could just leave some shirts here, you know."

That earned him a sharp glance from Dan. He didn't like what it implied. Or he was not ready. Or whatever. Right now his biggest problem was the sperm on his clothes and that a certain bald Slovak would have his head if he were late yet again.

The Spaniard got up and rummaged through his enormous closet. "I could borrow you something."

Dan shook his head. "I don't wear so fancy stuff like suits and shit."

Fer rolled his eyes. "I do own T-shirts, you know that."

He gave one to him. He eyed it up like a ticking bomb. It seemed to be a simple black shirt. He got rid of the cumfest and drew the new one over his head. He was bulkier than Fernando, the shirt strained over his chest and his arms.   
Fer whistled. "Hot." Dan grinned. "Says the naked hottie."

He put his keys in his backpocket and grabbed Fernando's chin to kiss him goodbye in the most lewd way possible. 

"Thanks, honey. See you later." 

Fernando watched him go, brows furrowed in deep thought.  
... _honey_?

When Daniel came to him a few days after their encounter at the car dealer they quickly fell into a pattern. Mostly they met up after work, ate something, sometimes out, sometimes cooked together, pretended to watch a movie while makin out on the couch. Fer couldn't tell any of the movies they _watched_ but he could describe exactly where Dan's tattoos began and ended, what made him purr like a kitten and how his face looked when he came all over his chest. It was a good pattern, a great pattern. Dan liked it and Fernando liked it. Seemingly. The Spaniard made remarks sometimes that could probably mean... _more_. 

_You could leave some shirts here._   
_I bought you the juice you like._   
_Why don't you bring a toothbrush?_   
_Hey, that's my side of the bed, yours is on the left!_

Danny was not sure how to reply. It did _things_ to him, to his stomach, to his chest. Some days it made him smile. Some days it made him almost run. Fernando carved his mark into his heart, slowly but steadily. Dan didn't know if he wanted that. Wasn't it nice enough as it was?

"He called me Honey!"  
Fernando trumpeted out as soon as he reached the counter.

Pepe cocked up an eyebrow. "Hello to you too, Nando. Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking!"

Fer had at least the decency to blush. "Sorry, hi, how are you?"

"It's ok, kid." The Spanish barowner sat down a beer in front of his pretty friend. "So he called you Honey?" Fer nodded.

"Doesn't he always call you names?", Lucas asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Fernando's blush made way to a deep red. "Yeah, but that's... you know... they are _other_ names. During..."

Lucas giggled. "I think my favourite is still the fat donkey dick."

Fer wondered if he could strangle his Brazilian friend and get away with it, but decided against it. "So?", he nipped his beer _delicious_ , "what do you think?" 

Pepe shrugged. "For me, you two are in a relationship."

Fernando licked the froth off his upper lip. "He doesn't even have one thing at my place. And I've never been at his."

"Do you want to?" - "Yeah, of course!"

"Why haven't you then?", Pepe asked calmly. Fer looked down to his hands. He had no idea. 

The barkeeper ruffled his blond strands. "You really like that guy, don't you?" 

Fer smiled softly. "Well the sex is... beyond words. But it's also other stuff. I like how he folds his trousers. I like the way he snuffles when he cuts onions. I miss him when I wake up alone. I..." His heart throbbed way to strong right now.

"I would fly him to the moon and back."

Yeah, he liked Daniel. He _really_ liked him.

Fernando felt homey when he pegged up Danny's fresh washed shirt on his laundry rack between his fine button downs the next day. He opened the door when the bell rang, warm sweetness in his stomach as he laid eyes upon Dan with chinese takeout in hands. It was easy to get used to it. And why shouldn't he, when Danny's hands on his waist felt so nice as he kissed him instead of a hello. Fer took out plates, napkins and chopsticks, all the time interrupted by Dan's _ah_ corporally diversions.

He giggled, he was ticklish right beneath his ear and turned in the other's arms to beam at him happily. "One could think you missed me."

Daniel rose his brows in played surprise. "Is that so?" God, he couldn't grasp how beautiful Fer was.

The Spaniard nodded, eyes sparkling. Oh fuck that Kung Pao Chicken. Dan drew Fer closer, claimed his lips, trailed over his chin to his throat.

Fernando swallowed. "Don't you... don't you want to... _oh!_... eat first?" - "I _am_ feasting right now..."

He squeezed Fer's ass through his tracksuit bottoms, _huh_ , let his hands slide under the fabric over soft stout globes, greek statues were no match for this perfection. He grazed the hole with his fingertips, tender prodding, he sucked this wonderful lower lip, his pants were way too tight over his crotch and Fernando's were tenting visibly.

"Let me..." He opened Danny's jeans, pushed them over his hips, his cock sprang free.

He gasped violently when Dan stuck in the tip of a finger, immediatly withdrawn, _too dry_ , he kissed his earlobe. He watched the Dane as he sucked his fingers, licked, the other hand drawing down his jogging pants, he looked how Daniel's pink tongue slid around, moist.

He lifted one leg, propped it up, and Dan went for it, kissed the goodliness in front of him, breached his hole quickly. Fer pressed his forehead against the other's, their cocks just a hint apart, he spit down between them and took both, slicking, rubbing together.

Daniel's choked groan sounded incredible in his ear and he continued, but Dan would have none of it and he was so quickly inside, it was Fernando's time to hold back howling moans. The angle, the fucking angle, was perfect, this fucking Dane, Fer hold onto him, pressed his face into the nook of his neck, it was so...

"Hey, look at me...", he whispered.

Fer could barely open an eye, less two, pleasure so overwhelming, the edge of the worktop pressed in his flesh, Daniel's hand was so hot on his dick, moving up and down, oh fuck, it was heaven, and he stabbed the sweetest spot inside like a fuckin pro, blood rushed in his ears, he couldn't take more, too much, too fucking much, oh oh _oh!_

He moaned soundless when he exploded, white gooey ropes squirted between them, he clenched around Dan's pistoning cock, his green eyes clouded, drilled in kind brown ones, widened when he reached the top too. Fernando searched his mouth immediatly, wet, wet and pliant, blushed, so gorgeous in the afterglow of an shared orgasm.

Dan smiled against Fernando's lips. "At least it's on _yours_ this time..." 

The Spaniard did his best to smooch away Danny's full of himself grin.

Much later in bed, Fer slowly fell asleep, his face relaxed and it became more angelic, believe it or not, he was purest temptation. Daniel couldn't suppress a curling smile as he watched the sleeping beauty cuddled up next to him. This was not bad. Really not bad. He kissed the blond mop gently.  
"Good night, honey..."

Martin watched the Dane working. It was the second time on real skin. He was absolutely in the zone, movements precise, no wasted ink, no shaking. It was not the biggest challenge of course. You couldn't give an apprentice immediatly a fuckin Jesus portrait of the size of a whole back. But he was sure Danny could tackle stuff like that soon enough, if it was their style.

He was proud of him, but he would rather drown himself in cranberry juice than admit that. The little shithead had done it. He patched the freshly tattooed skin up, wrapped it in plastic sheet and gave instructions how to treat it afterwards. There it was, the happy gleam in the client's eyes, the gleam that said that he did great, that he did something really good. They thanked him and left soon enough. Dan smiled proudly only to be disturbed by Martin destroying his mohawk. 

"Heeeey...!", he squawked, "when will you stop ruining my hair?!"

Martin shrugged. "When it stops looking so ridiculous." But he grinned. "That was ok, wasn't it?" Dan nodded.

"Good that you got a grip. You ok now, right?"   
_Fernando smiled in his mind_. "I am great now, thanks." 

"You know what, boi, go home." - "What?"

"Go home. You finished for today."

Dan looked at him incredulous. "What?", Škrtel snarled.

"Martin, do you have a stroke?"

The Slovak slapped his head. "Piss off, or I'll change my mind, you little twat!"

Dan grinned broadly, got his stuff quickly and left the tattoo shop in excellent mood. He couldn't wait to see Fer in the evening and tell him about the tattoo. But why wait...? 

"Oh my god." 

Fernando approached his collegue. "Hm?" - "Guess who is here with even more flowers."

The door opened right on cue and a giant bouquet of long stemmed red roses came in. Fer blushed. Oh for fuck's sake...

"Fernando, my Beautiful!"

Fer put on his salesman smile. "Mr. Mascherano! How nice of you to visit us again!"

The small Argentinian gave him the roses. "You know why I always come back!" He blinked saucily. "And I will come back until you agree to go out with me!" 

Every month Javier Mascherano came in at least once to woo Fernando. He was a regular customer with a big company and in constant need of upper class cars, he was rich, he was nice, he had the biggest crush and was not Fer's type.

The Spaniard laughed. "I can't, Sir, you're a customer!"

Javier grinned, he never let himself be discouraged by Fer's constant rejections. "How about I buy every car you have here? Then you have nothing left to sell and can finally have dinner with me! There's this nice _very_ exquisite restaurant, they know me well..."

He blinked again towards Fernando who innertly sighed. When would this guy give up? But as long as he was buying cars, a hell lot of cars, he had to play along.

"But Sir..." - "How many times have I told you to call me Javier?", Mascherano interrupted him and used the opportunity to take Fernando's hand while the other was fighting with the humongous bouquet. He led it to his lips to breeze the notion of a kiss on Fernando's fingers.

That was worse than it had ever been. Fer looked at Luis, who was enjoying the show. The other salesman understood at once.

But maybe he had a little bit too much fun watching this show. He hurried towards them like a flustered nanny. "Let me put those in a vase!"

He freed Fernando from the flowers, leaving his collegue's hands free to be snapped up by his admirer.

Fer smiled at him. Oh you will pay for this, García...

Mascherano radiated his luck to hold hands with his crush.

"You only came in to say hello or would you like to see a particular modell?" Fernando tried his best to escape. No chance.

"I wanted to see _you_ ", the Argentinian businessman bent closer, "and I am not disappointed." Quick as a snake he darted forward to press a kiss on Fernando's cheek.

The freckled Spaniard was so shocked, he couldn't move for several seconds. 

Dan clenched his fists in the pockets of his old jacket, standing like an idiot outside, looking through the glass front of the cardealer. He came here, thinking it would be sooo fucking romantic to visit Fernando at work. And that asshole did this. No thanks. Pisspot. 

It did hurt more than he expected.

He was dreaming, it must be a bad dream. He pulled his hands back, stepped back to create distance. One glance in his face and it was clear that Mascherano has indeed overstepped his boundaries.

"I... I apologize! I shouldn't have..!" 

"No, you shouldn't have." Fernando's voice was icecold. "Maybe you should leave." Great customer or not, he couldn't care less at the moment. 

"Yeah, I... I just go. I am sorry, I..." Mascherano was still mumbling excuses when he left the showroom.

Fer sighed relieved and buried his face in his hands. 

At home Fernando waited for Daniel with dinner. He really wanted to be with him after that horrendous shift. After some time he ate alone and went to bed alone. Dan didn't have to sign off with him or something. Some message would have been nice but maybe that's not Danny's thing.

He didn't think anything bad after one day of Danish silence.

He did think the worst after one week.


End file.
